Tell Me That You Love Me
by AinsliePotter
Summary: When Blaine goes to Breadstix with the Warblers for his birthday he expected to have fun he never expected to fall in love, Kurt was performing at Breadstix like he did every friday but this friday everything changes with a flash of Hazel eyes  AU


"Blaine! Hurry up where gonna be late!" Wes Yelled from down the hall

"Wesley shut up! You can't yell at Blainers on his birthday!" Nick yelled from across the hall

I laughed at my idiot friends and checked my reflection I was determined to have a fun night at Breadstix with all my friends. I have been to stressed lately and I really needed to relax

"I'm coming!" I yelled grabbing my coat and running out my dorm door. All the Warblers were coming to help me celebrate my birthday. We all arrived at Breadstix pretty much just on time for our reservation and the first thing I noticed while being lead to our table was a small stage at the front of the restaurant.

"excuse me?" I said to the waitress that was serving our table "what's the stage for?"

She looked over at it with a smile "That's for the entertainment every Friday night Kurt and Sam perform, which if you ask me is why Friday is always our busiest night, Kurt is an amazing singer" she said. I nodded and she proceeded to take our orders. I was having a really great time with all the extremely loud Warblers who were hell bent on embarrassing me just coz it was my birthday when a voice interrupted (thankfully) Nick and Jeff who were about to belt out Happy Birthday.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, I hope you're all having a great time! Please help me welcome our entertainment for this evening Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel" everyone was clapping but of course no one louder than the Warblers who all seemed to be drunk, even though they hadn't had anything to drink. I rolled my eyes at them and turned my head back to the stage which now had two people on it a boy in a tux with blonde hair and light blue eyes who was sitting at the piano and another boy an absolutely stunning boy sitting on top of the piano in a fitted tux which hugged him perfectly. He had brown hair that looked soft even from here and his eyes-god!-his eyes were a bluey green silvery colour that sparkled so bright and made me get lost in them. I hadn't realised how long I had been staring till David nudged me in the ribs I quickly snapped out of the sort of trance I was in and looked at him he was trying not to laugh.

"Blainers you're drooling" he said voice thick with amusement all the Warblers started to laugh and I quickly wiped at my mouth, blushing I turned my head back to the stage, The boy at the piano (Sam? had the announcer had said?) Started to play the tune 'Tell me that you love me' and the stunning boy(Kurt I remembered) started to sing

"_The situations turn around enough to figure out" _

and when he did my mouth fell open I didn't even care that the Warblers were snickering at me he was amazing absolutely incredible, I couldn't take my eyes off him as he got off the piano and started to walk around the room.

"_That someone else has let you down so many times"_

"looks like Blaineys got a crushhhhh" Nick teased but really I think I did, wow that was fast I thought I don't even know him, I haven't even spoke to him and I already like him wow.

"_I don't know why, But I know we can make it"_

"shut up Nicky" I said and he chuckled

"It's not my fault you're being so obviously obvious" he said half jokingly and half serious

I was about to say something back when I noticed Kurt walking to our table still singing, right yes I thought he is singing round the room

"_As long as you say it, Tell me that you love me yeah tell me that I take your breath away" _

He sure did take mine

"Shit" I whispered to Jeff "how do I look?"

Jeff laughed and said "Stunning Blaine now breathe and try not to faint"

I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at Kurt to find him standing and singing to Nick who was down the table

"_Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure there's nothing left to say" _

Nick was smiling at him then caught my eye and winked. Kurt made his way up our table singing so beautifully

"_Tell me that you love me anyway, tell me that you love me anyway ooohh"_

He twirled and started to sing to the couple at the table next to ours

"_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside, is being shared with someone else"_

He smiled brightly at the couple and moved on to the next table

"_Nowhere to hide I don't know why, But I know we can make it as long as you say it"_

"Why is he so amazing?" I asked no one in particular

"_So tell me that you love me yeah and tell me that I take your breath away, maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure there's nothing left to say, tell me that you love me anyway" _

Kurt moved to the table on our other side

"_Show me look what we found turn it around every day I can hear what you say; now I know why I know we can make it"_

Kurt twirled again so he was now in the space between me and David

"_If you tell me that you love me yeah and tell me that I take your breath away" _

He looked at me and I held my breath as his amazing eyes looked straight into mine as he sung the slowest bit of the song

"_Maybe if you take one more" _

He breathed out still staring at me and I felt something like electricity flow between us I wondered if he could feel it to, he was so close I could feel his next breath as he tore his eyes away from mine and starting singing in the normal beat again

"_So tell me that you love me yeah and tell me that I take your breath away" _

He got off our table and made his way back to the stage

"_Maybe if you take one more" _

He was back on the piano lying down on his side microphone in one hand and the other holding him up

"_I would know for sure there's nothing left to say" _

He rolled so he was on his stomach looking at the piano player who was smiling brightly at him

"_Tell me that you love me anyway" _

The song ended and everyone burst into applause Kurt slid off the piano and bowed, The Warblers cheered and whistled which made the other people at the restaurant glare at them. I looked up to see Sam the piano player move to stand up next to Kurt and bow as well he whispered something in Kurts ear which made him blush and push Sam in and joking way. They're probably together I thought bitterly looking down completely missing the look he gave me, I missed it but Nick didn't.

* * *

><p>I was waiting in the kitchen with Sam till we were needed on stage, I was sitting on the kitchen counter singing along to whatever he played on his guitar we always did this before and after our shows just for fun a little jam session for us and any cooks who were in here at the time.<p>

"Kurt! Sam! you're on" Jade one of the waitress's told us sticking her head in the door

"let's go!" Sam said jumping up and putting his guitar on the bench for when we would come back

I followed him out the door and through the hallway that led to the seating area "what are we playing first?" I asked him as the announcer was welcoming us, we never came up with a set list or anything we normally just made it up judging by our audience Sam stuck his head round the corner

"Hmm lots of old couples so let's go with something soft... how about 'tell me that you love me'?" he asked

"Sure I love that song!" I said

"And we rock it to" he said with a wink that made me chuckle

"...Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel" the announcer said that was our queue we walked out onto the stage we never got nervous anymore after doing it for so long we just had fun. Sam sat at the piano and I sat on top of it I looked up and scanned the audience noticing a flash of bright beautiful hazel eyes from the table at the back with the Prep School looking boys but I shook my head focusing on the song. Sam started to play and I began to sing

"_The situations turn around enough to figure out"_

I slid off the piano and walked off the stage to where everyone was seated I was smiling alot because this was the best part performing, singing, it never fails to make me happy whether it's just for me or an audience.

"_That someone else has let you down so many times I don't know why, but I know we can make it"_

I was walking round all the tables and singing different people I loved entertaining people, I loved making them smile. I ended up at the large table down the back with all the boys

"_As long as you say it, Tell me that you love me yeah tell me that I take your breath away" _

I went round the back of one of their chairs

"_Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure there's nothing left to say" _

The boy looked up and smiled at me, then looked to one of his friends and...Winked? Wonder what that was I thought

"_Tell me that you love me anyway, tell me that you love me anyway ooohh"_

I twirled and started to sing to an elderly couple

"_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside, is being shared with someone else"_

I smiled at them before moving on to the family at the next table the children were clapping along with the music and laughing I grinned at them bent down and sung

"_Nowhere to hide I don't know why, But I know we can make it as long as you say it So tell me that you love me yeah and tell me that I take your breath away, maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure there's nothing left to say, tell me that you love me anyway" _

Before getting up and moving again _"Show me look what we found turn it around every day I can hear what you say; now I know why I know we can make it"_

I decided to twirl again and ended up between two of the Prep boys

"_If you tell me that you love me yeah and tell me that I take your breath away" _

I looked to the one on my left and my eyes hit hazel the brilliant sparkling Hazel I saw from on stage

"_Maybe if you take one more" _

I sung the slowest bit of the song right to him, I couldn't take my eyes off of his and I felt something while I was looking like a connection of some sort but realising I'd been staring at him for a bit too long I tore my gaze away

"_So tell me that you love me yeah and tell me that I take your breath away" _

I got off the table made my way back to the stage and slid back onto the piano thinking of the Boy with the Hazel eyes, had he felt that connection to?

"_Maybe if you take one more" _

I decided to lie down on my side and hold myself up by my arm

"_I would know for sure there's nothing left to say" _

I rolled on my stomach to look right at Sam as I sung the last line

"_Tell me that you love me anyway" _

I finished singing, the audience clapped and the boys at the back cheered I laughed lightly and got off the piano to bow, Sam came up next to me and bowed he leaned in and whispered in my ear

"I saw you making goo-goo eyes at Prep Boy over there"

I blushed wondering if I'd been that obvious and playfully shoved him. Sam laughed and starting walking off I followed him shooting Hazel eyes one last glance before I left hoping to catch his eye and feel that electric feeling I had before but he was looking at his plate I sighed and followed Sam back to the kitchens.


End file.
